Bella et les Bloody Rosary
by alice-yuki
Summary: Quand Bella accepte le boulot de garde du corps pour le groupe Bloody Rosary, elle ne s'attend pas à ce que sa vie prenne un nouveau tournant. Elle pensait pourtant que ce serait facile, après tout, à part quelques groupies invivables, elle n'aurait pas grand chose à craindre. N'est-ce pas?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou,**

 **J'avais ce chapitre qui traînait dans mon ordi et je me suis dit que je pouvais bien le terminer et le partager avec vous.**

 **J'espère que j'ai eu une bonne idée de le faire et que vous allez apprécier de le lire.**

 **Ne soyez pas trop dures avec moi s'il vous plait, mon petit cœur fragile d'auteur psychopathe risque de ne pas aimer.**

* * *

Pov Bella

Je fermai les yeux, profitant des derniers instants de sérénité qui me restaient encore. Dans quelques minutes, le lycée serait empli de petits adolescents bourrés d'hormones criant leur amour pour un groupe : le Bloody Rosary. Cinq jeunes personnes, deux filles et trois garçons. Des personnes que je devais protéger. Oui, j'avais beau n'avoir que dix-sept ans, je travaillais déjà. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel travail : en effet, quand je ne protégeais pas des personnes, je les tuais. Oui, c'était ce que j'étais. Enfin… j'attendais toujours. Lorsqu'on m'avait appelée, je ne pensais pas que ce serait pour une affaire aussi mineure. M'enfin, je m'ennuyais alors j'avais accepté. Carlisle, le père adoptif des Bloody Rosary, avait demandé leur protection, prétendant que leurs vies étaient en danger. Il n'avait pas développé, disant simplement qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'ils étaient sous protection. Je soupirai et décidai de revoir leurs dossiers. Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie Cullen. C'était leurs petits noms. Ouais, c'était à se demander si leurs parents étaient amis et avaient demandé conseil à la même personne pour choisir leurs prénoms. Ou peut-être que Carlisle les avait choisi selon leurs prénoms. Allez savoir… Il était peut-être obsédé par le Moyen Age. Et puis son prénom à lui n'était pas en reste. C'était vrai quoi. Carlisle ? Et on ne prononce pas le « s », s'il vous plait. Je me surpris à glousser comme une dingue, je finis même par éclater de rire. Et puis le blondinet s'était marié à une femme du nom d'Esmé. Mon rire redoubla. Je posai ma tête sur le volant de l'une de mes petites merveilles, une Lamborghini Countach rouge. Quoi ? Moi, me faire remarquer ? Non… Bref, j'attendais et j'en avais marre d'attendre. Pourquoi diantre le petit peuple devait toujours être en retard ? Désolée, c'était mes origines qui remontaient à la surface. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Je suis la princesse Isabella, disparue il y a de cela dix-sept ans pour devenir une tueuse. Non, je n'étais pas consciente à deux mois. Mon père trouvait simplement que la politique n'était pas la meilleure chose pour un enfant et qu'il valait mieux que je grandisse dans une autre atmosphère. Mais, ayant un sens assez développé de l'humour, il décida que je ne reviendrai que lorsque je saurais tout de ce monde pour que je puisse être une reine digne de ce nom. Mais, en cours de route quelque chose ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé et à dix ans, alors que je connaissais tout ce que je devais savoir, je me suis retrouvée embarquée dans une guerre entre deux grandes mafias, l'une italienne, l'autre étrangère. Ah oui, Charlie était le chef de celle italienne… Bref, je me suis enfuie et certaines circonstances que je tairai ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. Des hurlements de pauvres gamines sous hormones me firent émerger.

_ Allez, Bella. Le devoir t'appelle, murmurai-je.

Je clignai des yeux, ouvris la réserve sous le tapis, sortis mes Derringer et les rangeai dans le double holster que je portais. Tout mon corps grouillait déjà de couteaux de toutes sortes et de cartouches de rechange. Pour cette fois, normalement ce devrait le faire. Je jetai un regard dans le miroir pour vérifier que rien n'apparaissait et y croisai mon image. Mes longs cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval pour ne pas me gêner et mes yeux couleur miel brillaient, je portais une robe noire et des sandales Jimmy Choo dont les talons aiguilles étaient si affûtés qu'ils pouvaient découper la chair humaine comme pas deux. Mon blazer noir cachait mes Derringer. Me considérant comme prête, je sortis de la voiture. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une magnifique donzelle arrivait en Lambo… Je souris et me frayai un chemin dans la foule. Ce qui était chose facile puisqu'ils se reculaient tous de mon chemin. Sage décision. Je finis par arriver devant la voiture de ces personnes. Et attendis tranquillement qu'ils sortent. Ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire, entraînant des cris encore plus forts. Je soupirai. Pourquoi donc avais-je accepté cette mission ? Ah oui, ça me revenait, un pari avec ce fou de Damon. Je me détendis un tout petit peu, enlevant tous les nœuds peu à peu. Dès que je me sentis mieux, j'entrai dans la peau de la pro. Mon visage se remodela et un sourire faussement avenant vint se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Faussement car je ne les connaissais pas assez pour ôter le masque des Swan près d'eux.

_ Bonjour, dis-je de ma voix la plus professionnelle. Je m'appelle Bella.

_ Bonjour, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Mon visage ne laissa rien paraître de mon amusement lorsque je répondis :

_ C'est à moi qu'on a confié la tâche d'organiser votre séjour. Vous avez rendez-vous avec le directeur pour faire votre horaire, et ce dans 10 minutes. Veuillez donc me suivre.

Je les vis acquiescer et me tournai pour avancer vers le bureau du directeur, et ils me suivirent. La foule était toujours en délire et une fille osa même s'approcher du groupe que nous formions. Je ne sais pourquoi mais quelque chose en elle me déplut tout de suite. Je secouai la tête pour lui interdire de s'approcher plus mais elle n'en eut cure. Je souris. Il existait dans ce monde des créatures inconscientes. Elle essaya de toucher le roux, Edward selon la fiche qu'on m'avait fait parvenir. J'arrêtai son bras et la regardai méchamment.

_ On ne touche pas une personne sans sa permission, surtout si cette personne ne vous connait même pas.

Elle essaya de répliquer mais je la coupai en souriant :

_ Si je me risque à toucher la pourriture que tu es, c'est juste parce que tu tends à ne pas respecter les règles, murmurai-je à son oreille pour qu'elle soit la seule à m'entendre.

_ De quel droit te permet-tu de me parler ainsi, espèce de…

Je serrai son poignet si fort qu'elle en gémit.

_ Si un quelconque mot insultant de l'immondice qui te sert de bouche, je te casse le poignet, dis-je très lentement et à voix très basse. Compris ?

Elle croisa mon regard et sut que j'étais sérieuse. Elle se tut puis acquiesça et s'en alla dès que je la lâchai. Je me tournai vers la foule et parler doucement et avec une voix neutre :

_ Quiconque les ennuiera aura à faire à moi. Est-ce clair ?

N'ayant entendu aucune protestation, je repris ma marche, suivie des autres. A peine étions-nous à l'intérieur du bâtiment que je fus assaillie par une tornade aux cheveux noirs. Alice.

_ Oh. Tu es trop forte. Personne n'avait encore réussi à faire déguerpir une des harceleuses et surtout pas à une de ces vitesses, s'extasia-t-elle.

Jasper, le blondinet alias le petit-ami d'Alice, me jeta un regard d'excuse. Ce qui m'amusa fortement. Un sourire amusé se dessina d'ailleurs sur mes lèvres. Je secouai la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien alors qu'Alice parlait toujours. La blonde était aussi amusée, alors que son mec lui me regardait avec délectation.

_ Tu accepterais de me donner ton tuyau ? me demanda-t-il.

Je clignai des yeux.

_ Je n'en ai pas vraiment, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

_ Emmett, bouda Alice. Tu n'as pas le droit de me couper et puis d'abord, je l'ai vue avant toi.

_ Petit Lutin, tu n'as surement pas le droit de te l'accaparer, répliqua-t-il.

S'en suivit une guerre de piques version Titan. Je m'imaginai trop Alice grandir et devenir un Titan puis écraser Emmett, en sifflotant « vive le vent vive le vent d'hiver ». D'ailleurs, l'image était tellement forte que je m'esclaffai, les faisant taire d'un coup. Je relevai la tête et essuyai les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé suite à ma crise d'hilarité. Je les regardai et remarquai qu'ils étaient tous choqués.

_ Quoi ?

Ils secouèrent la tête en un bel ensemble et je fus tentée de repartir dans une autre crise d'hilarité mais je me métrisai. C'est vrai. Où irait le monde si les tueurs commençaient à rire à bout de champs ? Nulle part. Contrairement à nous qui devions être chez le directeur. J'écarquillai les yeux et commençai à courir après leur avoir crié de me suivre. Ce qu'ils firent sur le champ. Nous arrivâmes in extremis devant la porte. Je n'étais pas essoufflée contrairement à eux. Je me tournai vers le groupe, toute souriante et croisai le regard du roux qui lui aussi n'était pas essoufflé. Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur puis finis par hausser les épaules. Après... Je toquai à la porte et entrai après avoir entendu un « Entrez ». Un regard autour de la pièce m'informa du fait qu'il y avait une fenêtre et une seule cachette possible : sous le bureau où était assis le directeur, un homme de 35 ans selon mes fiches mais qui en paraissait dix de moins et qui en plus était plutôt séduisant. Il leva la tête vers moi et me sourit après s'être levé.

_ Miss Swan, dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je la serrai et croisai à mon tour son regard bleu du mien miel et de l'électricité sembla crépiter dans l'air. Mon regard se figea comme ma personne. Qui était donc cet homme ? Pas un directeur normal, en tous cas. Je relâchai lentement sa main sans le quitter des yeux et lui retournai son sourire.

_ Mr le directeur, répondis-je à mon tour.

Il m'est venu à l'esprit que Carlisle avait tout arrangé pour qu'à chaque cour, je sois avec au moins l'un de ses protégés. Je n'avais dès lors aucun besoin de le séduire. Cependant, l'envie ne me manquait pas de le faire.

_ Oh, appelez-moi, Eric. J'aime à croire que je ne suis pas assez vieux pour qu'on me donne du « Monsieur ».

Les Cullen parurent décontenancés. Je haussai un sourcil. C'est moi ou le directeur me draguait ?

_ Ce serait complètement inconvenable puisque je suis l'une de vos élèves, souris-je. Mais si ça vous fait plaisir, je consentirai à vous appeler ainsi en privé. Enfin, pour l'instant, nous sommes ici pour les horaires. Pourriez-vous…

Eric sourit à son tour, tout aussi amusé que moi des visages choqués du groupe. Je secouai la tête devant tant de naïveté. Comment avaient-ils fait pur survivre jusqu'à là ?

_ Bien sûr. Asseyez-vous.

Ils obtempérèrent mais je restai debout. Je travaillais. Je ne pouvais donc pas me permettre d'être détendue.

_ Miss Alice, commençons avec vous.

A partir de ce moment-là, je décrochai de la conversation qui s'annonçait ennuyeuse et laissai mon regard errer dans la pièce. J'étais en train d'analyser l'absence de soleil dans le ciel pendant le printemps lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me regarder. Je levai la tête et rencontrai les yeux d'un bleu électrique de Damon. Que diable faisait-il, ici ? Je le questionnai du regard mais il ne fit que sourire. Mon dieu, il allait tout gâcher. Ce n'était pas du jeu. Mais c'est vrai que dans notre pari, il n'était fait mention nulle part qu'il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Saloperie, je m'étais faite avoir comme une bleue. Je clignai des yeux et soupirai lorsque je remarquai que les horaires étaient enfin prêts.

_ Voilà, j'espère que vous vous plairez dans cette école.

Nous prîmes congé et sortîmes de chez le directeur. Je sortis mon propre horaire que m'avait donné Carlisle en même temps que les fiches sur ses enfants et remarquai que je commençais par anglais.

_ Je suis censée vous faire faire un tour du lycée mais nous avons perdu du temps avec l'incident passé alors je vais vous raccompagner chacun à votre cours et on se verra à la pause du midi. Puisqu'il ne reste qu'une seule heure de cours, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème à vous diriger. Pour aller à la cafétéria, suivez le flot d'élèves.

_ Je pense que nous allons nous voir plutôt, insinua Alice.

Je souris. Le petit lutin avait de l'intuition.

_ Hm. C'est une possibilité. Pourriez-vous me dire par quoi vous commencez ? Ça fera avancer les choses.

_ Rose et moi commençons par dessin, m'apprit Emmett.

_ Et j'ai Biologie avec Jasper, déclara Edward.

_ Moi, j'ai anglais, enthousiasma Alice. Et toi Bella ?

_ On dirait que tu avais raison. Bon, mettons-nous en chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Pourquoi ? Il y a un monstre dans les couloirs ? se moqua Emmett

_ Non, parce que si nous restons trop longtemps ici, je risque de tuer quelqu'un, souris-je en lançant un regard vers les élèves qui ne cessaient de nous regarder avec insistance.

Il cligna des yeux, se demandant sûrement si j'étais sérieuse ou pas. Finalement, nous nous séparâmes en groupe de deux et nous dirigeâmes chacun vers nos salles de cours qui étaient — comme par hasard — voisines. Je m'installai près d'Alice qui jacassait à tout va, tandis que je ne lâchai que des monosyllabes pour faire mine de participer à la conversation. Le fait que Damon trainait dans les parages m'inquiétait assez. Il fallait que je m'occupe de ça et que je vérifie que les autres étaient bien en sécurité par le biais des caméras installées dans les autres salles de cours. Je maintins mes yeux fermés assez longtemps pour afficher les écrans en question. Emmett s'amusait à dessiner des figurines marrantes sous l'œil amusé de Rosalie et les deux frères avaient fini l'expérience à faire et écrivaient les paroles de leur prochaine chanson en attendant la fin du cours.

La technologie était un outil merveilleux, je pouvais les voir comme s'ils étaient dans la même pièce que moi. Rassurée, je reportai mon attention sur Alice qui discutait mode. Je souris en repensant à ma propre collection qui m'attendait dans mon dressing.

_ Tes Jimmy Choo sont juste magnifiques, disait-elle.

Je gloussai en m'imaginant la tête qu'elle ferait si elle savait que c'était une paire spécialement faite pour moi. Après tout, elle faisait partie de mon attirail de tueuse.

_ Oh, tu sais, fis-je. Tes Louboutin ne sont pas en reste.

Ses chaussures l'étaient tout autant, même si elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir comme d'une arme. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de contentement.

_ On pourra faire du shopping ensemble, s'écria-t-elle.

Je haussai un sourcil. Ça pouvait en fait arranger assez ma mission je pourrais ainsi les protéger sans me cacher.

_ Seulement si ta fratrie en est. Je ne veux pas jouer à Barbie Bella sans avoir la joie d'affubler tes frères des vêtements les plus hideux du monde.

Elle sembla sautiller sur son siège sans devoir se lever. Je clignai des yeux en me demandant d'où elle tenait ce pouvoir.

_ Oh ouiii. En plus, Jazz a besoin d'un nouveau costume pour la fête de ce soir. Tu devrais venir d'ailleurs. On en profitera pour t'acheter une robe qui fera tourner tous les regards sur toi. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as un petit-ami ?

J'allais répondre par la négative lorsqu'elle reprit :

_ Ou une petite-amie. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je suis fermée d'esprit. D'ailleurs, on est tous plutôt cool dans la famille. Tu verras.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite sans me laisser en placer une. Cette fille était une pile sur pattes. Un peu comme ces piles Duracell dont l'effigie ressemblait à un lapin crétin. J'imaginai alors Alice dans le rôle principal d'une de leurs publicités et m'étranglai pour ne pas rire. Alice parut s'inquiéter pour ma santé.

_ Non, en fait, je n'ai pas d'intérêt de ce genre, finis-je par dire.

Elle ouvrit les yeux tout grands et secoua la tête, interdite.

_ Tu ne vas me dire que tu es l'une de celles qui croient qu'on ne peut pas concilier amour et études ?

_ Oh, non. Je suis plutôt multitâche. C'est juste que je ne croie pas en l'amour.

Je crus qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque quand j'eus fini de parler, ou éclater en sanglots. Je ne savais pas quelle solution je redoutais le plus. Après tout, je pouvais gérer les menaces contre sa vie mais les crises de larmes ? Que nenni. Finalement, elle reprit contenance mais continua à me fusiller du regard. Elle sembla alors déterminée et lança :

_ Oui. J'en fais ma mission.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? J'essayai de lui soutirer des réponses mais elle semblait se concentrer sur le cours pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'espérais que je n'étais pas embarquée pour je ne sais quel plan déluré made in Alice Cullen.

La matinée se termina assez rapidement, sans autre anicroche et Alice m'entraina vers la cafétéria comme si elle était ma guide et non pas le contraire. Son babillage me tint occupée pendant que je choisissais ce que j'allais manger. On s'installa alors à une table reculée afin de ne pas être dérangées. Enfin, le moins possible, les élèves ne nous quittaient pas du regard.

_ Hey, je meurs de faim. Ne me parlez pas tant que mon estomac n'est pas rempli, fit Edward en me regardant.

Je haussai un sourcil interrogatif et il me désigna Emmett du regard. Je compris alors qu'il traduisait l'état de zombie de son frère. Je souris et haussai les épaules. Après tout qui étais-je pour me mettre entre lui et sa précieuse nourriture ? De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'il se nourrisse pour garder son physique de quater back. Je reportai alors mon attention sur le reste du groupe qui s'installait autour de nous.

_ Le prof de dessin est un lunatique, soupira Rosalie. Je suis sûre que comme examen d'entrée dans les écoles de dessins, ils s'assurent qu'ils aient un grain ou qu'au moins, ils se droguent pour atteindre ce point.

_ Je croyais que c'était plutôt vrai pour les écoles de philosophie, rétorquai-je avec un sourire.

_ Oh, ne m'en parle pas. Entre le mythe de la caverne et les stades de Mr Freud, les philosophes et psychologues me font frissonner d'angoisse.

J'eus même l'impression qu'elle frissonnait vraiment. Alice leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle en entendait souvent parler, elle était sur le point d'intervenir lorsque Jasper lui toucha la joue. Je n'y croyais pas, il avait réussi à faire taire le lutin ! Edward éclata de rire en me voyant écarquiller les yeux et répliqua:

_ Eh bien, je dois avouer que Platon n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Ce que tu viens d'avancer même le prouve, Rose.

La dite Rose soupira et reporta son attention sur son petit ami qui mangeait tellement vite qu'il pouvait remporter un concours.

_ Quand il parlait du fait que les philosophes étaient considérés comme fous par le commun du mortel ? Parce qu'ils détenaient le savoir véritable.

Il haussa un sourcil et me regarda pendant un certain temps, me fixant de ses prunelles vertes intenses. Je me laissai aller contre ma chaise et lui retournai son regard, tout en surveillant le reste de la cafétéria du coin de l'œil. La table que j'avais choisie était proche d'un mur et j'étais installée sur une chaise qui me donnait vue sur toute la salle, sans que j'aie à me préoccuper de l'angle mort qui aurait été créé si je n'étais pas dos à un mur. Je pouvais converser tranquillement sans faillir à mon devoir. Il s'avança, posa ses coudes sur la table et prit son visage en coupe avant de parler :

_ Oui, dit-il simplement. Tu connais Platon, ajouta-t-il après.

N'ayant rien à rajouter, je hochai simplement la tête. Il se plongea alors dans ses pensées et Rosalie releva son beau visage vers moi pour m'étudier à son tour. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour écouter quelque voix qu'elle seule, pouvait entendre, puis la hocha en me souriant. Alice applaudit alors dans ses mains en souriant tellement que je craignis un instant que son visage ne se coupe en deux.

_ Bienvenue dans le groupe, Bella, dit Jasper, sortant de son mutisme.

Emmett se leva alors pour vider son plateau dans la corbeille et le ranger. Quand il revint, il me tapota l'épaule, avant de se réinstaller près de Rose. Ils me regardèrent tous, attentivement.

_ Tu fais partie des nôtres, maintenant, Bella.

Alice paraissait sérieuse et ça m'a un peu foutu les jetons.

_ Ta vie ne va pas être de tout repos, finit-elle en un rire.

Mais qu'est-ce qui venait bien de se passer ? Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore foutue ?

* * *

 **Alors?**

 **J'ai droit à des gentilles reviews ?**

 **Ou à des tomates pourries? '-'**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, ne me laissez pas à m'inquiéter, seule, ici...**

 **Venez me tenir compagnie avec vos réparties des plus délicieuses.**

 **Ps : Non, je n'ai pas honte, d'essayer de vous faire pitié, nopee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, tout le monde, voici la suite ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews pour les non-inscrits :**

 **Guest:** **Merci pour ta review et non je ne peux pas dire quel va être le pairing. C'est un secret :p J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas et que tu continueras de me lire.**

 **Une** **inconnue: Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis ^^ Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que le reste continuera à te plaire ^^**

* * *

Pov Bella

Je marchai dans le bois près du lycée en le laissant me suivre, le laissant croire que je ne l'avais pas repéré. Ah, ce petit saligaud de Damon avec ses yeux bleus aussi froid que la glace et son sourire qui en faisait tomber plus d'une. Il croyait pouvoir me surprendre en faisant autant de bruit ? Bon d'accord, il ne faisait pas tant de bruit que ça, seulement, j'avais été entraînée à tendre l'oreille et le son des petits frottements qu'il laissait parvenir à mes oreilles, me notifiait de sa position. Je continuai d'avancer mais avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres cette fois. Soudain, il surgit derrière moi, essayant de me saisir le bras, j'attrapai sa main et la tenant, je tournais autour de moi-même, son corps me suivit et je le plaquai contre un des arbres qui nous entouraient. Je me plaquai contre lui, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire possible. Son habituel sourire moqueur quitta ses lèvres et un autre genre de sourire s'y installa, le sourire typiquement masculin qu'il me réservait. Mon genou alla se loger entre ses jambes et monta petit à petit.

_ Bonjour, toi, murmura-t-il.

Je souris à mon tour et tordis son bras, le faisant tirer une grimace amusée.

_ Tu es bien dure avec moi, mon cœur.

J'éclatai de rire.

_ Toi, un cœur ?

_ Tu me connais, je suis le romantique par excellence.

Je secouai la tête devant tant de bêtise et lui envoyai un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambes. Je sautai en arrière pendant qu'il se pliait en deux. Il releva la tête, et son regard brilla, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait l'air affamé.

_ Et si on dansait, Damon ? Puisque tu as décidé de me suivre avec les plus pures intentions.

_ Oh, tu me connais, ma Belle. Je suis toujours partant pour tout ce que tu proposes.

Ce disant, il me fit un clin d'œil et j'eus l'impression de me trouver en la présence d'un gros félin regardant sa proie en imaginant combien délicieuse elle sera sous sa langue. Je sentis mes pupilles se dilater et l'adrénaline circuler rapidement dans mes veines. On se jaugea du regard et on entreprit de tourner l'un autour de l'autre, en une danse des plus sensuelles. Mon regard ne le quittait pas et mes sens étaient en alerte, à l'affût d'un mouvement qui m'informerait qu'il allait passer à l'attaque. Après ce qu'il me sembla une éternité, il bondit, ses mains se plantèrent sur une branche et en une pirouette, il se hissa sur la dite branche; j'en profitai pour me poser sur celle d'un autre arbre et m'accroupis afin d'être prête à repartir assez rapidement. Il fit mine de disparaître derrière les feuillages, aussi le suivis-je d'un bond. Une course commença alors. Il essayait donc de me guider vers quelque lieu qu'il connaissait pour utiliser le terrain contre moi.

Astucieux, mais c'était sans compter sur ma vitesse. Je bondis une dernière fois et atterris sur son dos, on alla alors s'écraser sur le sol, en un enchevêtrement de corps. On lutta pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre, utilisant tout ce qui était à notre portée pour gagner. Quelques instants passèrent à peine, et je me trouvais à le chevaucher, il gesticulait dans tous les sens pour se délivrer de ma prise et si je n'avais pas de technique, il y serait parvenu, ayant l'avantage de la force.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur et me donna un coup de rein, collant nos bas-ventres.

_ Tu me manquais, susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me dérobai et il en profita pour se libérer. Nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement et le combat commença. Il envoya son pied vers mon visage mais je le bloquai d'une main et tenant toujours son pied, je pivotai, essayant d'atteindre sa gorge de ma main libre. Il tourna alors avec moi, se déroba et la danse continua. Nous luttâmes pendant encore longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il me coince contre un arbre. Ma jambe droite entre nous, mon talon contre sa gorge, prêt à lui trancher la trachée et nos mains jointes sur sa dague posée innocemment entre mes côtes, prête d'une impulsion à m'emmener danser avec les étoiles, ces lumières mortes.

_ Quelques souvenirs me reviennent à la mémoire, sourit-il. Toi, moi, un arbre…

Je l'arrêtai en pleine phrase :

_ Veux-tu vraiment parler bagatelle alors que je pourrais te saigner ? fis-je d'un sourire mauvais.

Il éclata de rire et m'envoya un regard éloquent. Je secouai la tête.

_ Tu es vraiment un dégénéré, plaisantai-je.

Damon adorait le danger, s'il ne chassait pas, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il avait un tableau de chasse assez conséquent et les méchants lui avaient même octroyé un petit nom affectueux. Le Chasseur. Parce que ça les amusait et qu'on était souvent partenaires dans nos missions, j'ai hérité de celui de la Reine des glaces. Qui a dit que les criminels n'avaient pas de sens de l'humour ?

Mais ce surnom avait quelque chose de vrai. Si Damon adorait jouer avec ses cibles et leur proposait souvent une échappatoire s'ils réussissaient à le semer, j'étais connue pour être aussi froide que la glace. Je tuai parce qu'ils ne m'avaient pas laissé le choix. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérangeait, non loin de là j'étais juste pragmatique assez pour ne pas perdre du temps et de l'énergie sur des cas qui n'en nécessitaient.

J'entendis soudain quelqu'un approcher. Je vérifiai dans ma lentille que tous les Cullen étaient bien sans danger, que les autres gardes que Carlisle avait engagé ne les avaient pas quittés des yeux. Tout le monde était là, sauf Alice. De fait, J'eus juste le temps de redescendre ma jambe et Damon de ranger son couteau quand le petit Lutin surgit. Elle promena son regard sur moi et nota la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Elle parut alors perdue dans ses pensées, comme si elle était en grand débat avec elle-même. Finalement, elle nous gratifia d'un sourire. Je ne me demandai pas à quel genre de conclusions elle était parvenue, après tout, à quelle autre conclusion serait-elle parvenue après avoir trouvé deux personnes collées l'une à l'autre, en plein milieu des bois ? Je me félicitai que ses pensées se soient arrêtées sur ce point justement. Pour elle, découvrir ce qu'il en était vraiment, aurait été peu accommodant.

_ Bella, dit-elle, le sourire dans sa voix.

J'avertis Damon du regard de ne rien faire pour tout gâcher et me séparai de lui je me tournai alors vers Alice, sans le lâcher du regard : je n'avais pas survécu toutes ces années en n'étant pas prudente. Certains me pointeraient du doigt et crieraient « paranoïaque », et je leur répondrai qu'ils ont raison, et qu'avec le métier que nous faisions, ne pas l'être, signifiait s'exposer à des dangers mortels. Traitez-moi de ce que vous voulez, je vis très bien ma paranoïa, le maître mot ici, étant vivre.

_ Alice, dis-je, finalement.

Damon profita de ce moment pour déposer un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres, son odeur m'entoura et ramena certains souvenirs à la lisière de mes pensées. Parfois, je détestais la fidélité avec laquelle mon esprit reproduisait mes souvenirs les images de nos ébats étaient imprimées derrière mes paupières. La sauvagerie et la passion avec lesquelles nos corps se rejoignaient, le plaisir que me procurait la lutte pour avoir le dessus sur lui, le plaisir que me procurait son corps contre le mien, à l'intérieur de moi. Je le regardai de biais, il avait sur ces lèvres qui connaissaient mon corps par cœur, le sourire qui me promettait des nuits de plaisir. Son regard bleu avait viré au gris et me parlait, il me disait que même s'il m'explorait mille années, il serait toujours affamé pour moi j'étais soudain très consciente de son corps très proche du mien, trop, pas assez. Mes sens étaient submergés par sa présence, son odeur m'enivrait, la chaleur et la solidité de son corps me rendait fébrile. Il émit un son profond et je soupirai. Damon avait cet effet sur les autres, il ne laissait personne indifférent et il fallait dire que ce n'était pas sans raison. Si ce n'était pas pour son physique de rêve et ses talents de mercenaire, son esprit affûté et sa connaissance vous ferait tomber. Les nuits qu'on avait passées à s'explorer, on avait parlé des heures durant du monde et de tous ces sujets qui nous interpellaient. Je me vantai que mon effet sur lui était tout autant dévastateur. Isabella Swan avait réussi à intriguer Damon O'Connor. J'éclatai de rire à cette pensée et Damon eut un sourire intrigué comme s'il avait suivi le fil de mes pensées jusque-là mais qu'il s'était perdu à ce moment précis.

_ Que fais-tu, ici, Alice ?

Cette dernière qui n'avait rien raté de notre échange, soutenait mon regard avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

_ Un petit oiseau m'a dit que ce chemin me montrerait quelque chose de très intéressant, chanta-t-elle presque.

Je haussai un sourcil, cette fille commençait à susciter mon intérêt. Elle tourna la tête vers Damon :

_ Tu ne me présentes pas ?

Je clignai des yeux, je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'il se mêle à mes clients, j'avais un pari à gagner, et Damon aimait perdre autant que moi. Il sembla amusé à l'idée de me déranger dans mon travail je retins un grognement. Et j'avais bien fait, Alice aurait trouvé ça bien étrange.

_ Damon, se présenta-t-il puisque je ne faisais toujours pas mine de répondre.

Alice se lança alors dans l'un de ses babillages, faisant Damon me lancer un regard interrogateur. Je hochai la tête, lui notifiant, que oui, elle était toujours comme ça. Nous en étions là, à notre conversation muette lorsqu'elle dit :

_ Tu devrais venir avec nous ce soir, à la fête que nous organisons pour notre arrivée à Forks.

J'écarquillai les yeux et intimai à Damon de refuser, il me sourit de toutes ses dents et m'acheva avec ces mots :

_ Seulement si Bella en est.

Je me forçai à sourire à Alice qui applaudit et sautilla de contentement, elle bougeait tellement vite qu'elle acheva de me donner une migraine. Damon s'adossa à l'arbre et me ramena contre lui, contre la preuve que tout ce qui passait lui plaisait bien. Il était si dur contre mes fesses que mon corps réagit à cette sensation si familière : mes tétons durcirent et mon entre-jambes devint très humide. Très peu contente de la situation et de la trahison de mon corps, je me promis de lui faire regretter amèrement ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais pour l'instant, Alice voulait retourner vers le parking de l'école, rejoindre les autres car nous n'avions que trois heures pour nous préparer et que ce n'était pas assez pour souligner notre perfection. Ses dires précisément. Je me tournai dans les bras de Damon et approchai mes lèvres de son cou, comme pour lui dire quelque chose et mordis très fort sa gorge offerte. Il s'esclaffa alors et me serra très fort contre lui, ses mains sur mes fesses.

_ Là-voilà, ma lionne.

_ Tu as intérêt à bien te tenir, murmurai-je entre mes dents. Parce que je vais tout te faire regretter ce soir, quand on sera seuls.

_ Tu m'intéresses, mon cœur. C'est un rendez-vous, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je le poussai et suivis Alice vers le parking. Ce soir promettait d'être très intéressant mais aussi dangereux. Et c'était cette dualité qui faisait courir l'adrénaline dans mes veines, qui me faisait sentir si vivante. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle, Damon était si présent dans ma vie parce qu'il faisait la paire avec moi, allait aussi loin que moi, flirtait autant que moi avec la frontière mince qui séparait danger et mort. Je me trouvai à sourire même si j'étais ennuyée qu'il venait. Damon allait tomber de haut ce soir, mais il me donnerait un bon combat.

Une idée commença à germer dans ma tête, une idée qui me plaisait beaucoup.

Oui, ce soir allait être très intéressant.

Alice nous traîna dans toutes les boutiques, au grand dam de ses frères. Lorsqu'ils se plaignirent qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire les boutiques, que leurs stylistes pouvaient tout lui présenter à la maison, elle sourit et rétorqua que sa joie en serait ruinée. La vérité était que je pensais qu'elle trouvait de la joie à torturer ses frères ainsi. Jasper et Emmett étaient très ennuyés, mais un seul regard de leurs moitiés suffisait à faire apparaître un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Lorsque je promenai mon regard sur le dernier de la fratrie, je ne vis aucun ennui dans son visage. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour le monde qui l'entourait et qu'être ici lui importait peu. Edward était un marginal par excellence, il était l'écrivain de la plupart de leurs chansons. Quelques sombres pensées à propos de sang, de Dieu et de la vie. Mais jamais, la mort. On penserait qu'avec un nom de groupe pareil, le style en serait gothique... La vérité était que leur style était des plus uniques, quelques notes venues d'un endroit inconnu. Chaque fois qu'ils jouaient, ils créaient une atmosphère hypnotisant la foule, qui venait écouter cette mélodie qu'elle n'avait jamais rêvé de connaître. Et alors, Edward et Alice chantaient et leurs voix se mariaient parfaitement, racontaient des histoires d'il y a longtemps, que les mémoires n'avaient pu garder. Des histoires à propos de nos origines, des autres, des créatures qui foulaient la terre, les cieux, les océans d'autres dimensions, planètes, peut-être ? Il me donnait parfois l'impression que ses histoires lui venaient d'un être qui les avait vécues, un être qui avait été témoin de tellement et qui avait décidé de partager quelques gouttes de son savoir avec lui et alors, je me demandai ce que cet être aurait trouvé chez lui qui l'aurait amené à s'arrêter à son existence et décider de lui offrir ces récits inédits.

Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres et je secouai la tête, son regard sembla alors me remarquer et entreprit de me scruter avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Je me demandai s'il s'était aussi perdu dans ses pensées en se demandant ce que j'étais… Son regard d'un vert pur, magnifique, semblait soudain plein de cette vie qui leur manquait plutôt. Il marcha vers moi et s'installa dans le fauteuil deux places sur lequel j'attendais qu'Alice ait fini de faire essayer des costumes à Jasper et Emmett. Je penchai la tête sur le côté et lui lançai un regard de biais, attendant qu'il parle.

_ Alice n'a pas été excitée comme ça depuis sa première Fashion Week, dit-il après quelques temps.

Un sourire discret anima ses lèvres et je me surpris à admirer leur perfection. Je clignai des yeux rapidement mes pensées semblaient aller dans des directions inattendues. Edward était magnifique, je le savais déjà, mais pourquoi sa beauté m'attaquait-elle au point de ne plus savoir que faire de l'oxygène dont mon corps avait besoin ? Mon corps semblait oublier que respirer était important, et ma gorge se serrait à la vue de tant de perfection. Bien sûr, j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer de magnifiques créatures, Damon en était la preuve vivante il était tellement ravissant que son entourage voulait tout lui pardonner pourvu qu'il daigne remarquer leur existence. Mais il y avait quelque chose de poignant dans la beauté d'Edward, dans son regard.

_ Tu veux dire qu'elle peut être calme ?

_ Jasper arrive à la calmer.

Jasper était d'un calme surprenant comparé à sa petite amie, il était vrai qu'on pourrait se demander ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble mais ils se complétaient si bien qu'on ne se posait pas la question. Leur complicité se communiquait par un regard, un sourire, une caresse sur la main c'était tellement beau que je ne pouvais pas les observer interagir sans me sentir mal, comme si j'étais témoin de quelque chose de bien plus intime que le sexe. Je hochai la tête.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air de faire grand cas de cette petite sortie. Tes frères semblent vivre un mauvais moment, mais pas toi.

Son sourire s'agrandit et quelque chose brilla dans ses yeux, ses traits semblèrent se relaxer.

_ Alice s'est mis dans la tête de prendre soin de moi comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile, dit-il d'une voix douce. Alors, elle ne m'embête pas autant qu'elle le fait avec les deux autres.

Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour sa sœur, ce fait même exsudait de toute sa personne dans la manière qu'il avait de se détendre quand il parlait d'elle, les inflexions que prenait sa voix quand il prononçait son prénom et ses yeux qui perdaient un peu de leur tristesse. Très différent de l'émotion brut entre elle et Jasper, leur affection était discrète mais tout aussi forte.

_ Edward Cullen est une pauvre petite chose fragile, moquai-je. Qui l'eut cru ?

Il me lança un regard étrange et fronça les sourcils, il était sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose lorsque je le devançai :

_ Tu n'es pas fragile. Je sais. Et vivre avec 3 couples ne te rend pas envieux, pas plus que ça ne te rend triste parce que tu vois la vie autrement que la plupart.

Il se tut alors et m'observa pendant longtemps. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je prenais la peine de dire tout ça, je n'étais d'habitude pas aussi loquace avec des inconnus — mes clients de surcroit— mais quelque chose dans cette situation changeait mon comportement avec cette famille.

_ Comment fais-tu pour comprendre ce que mes proches n'ont pas réussi à appréhender ?

J'écarquillai les yeux, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il serait aussi direct, je pensais qu'il serait subtil et pensif et que nous aurions droit à une joute verbale des plus intéressantes. Il remarqua mon désarroi et lâcha un petit rire qui acheva de me chambouler quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec moi et je devais trouver quoi. Le son que proféra son rire résonna à mon oreille comme le chant d'une sirène, j'avais envie de m'endormir au son de sa voix. Une migraine aigüe s'empara de moi et j'amenai ma main pour pincer mon nez et essayer de soulager ma tête de la douleur. Edward posa alors sa main froide contre mon front et je hoquetai tant le contact me délesta de ma douleur. Évanouie, partie, pouf, plus rien. Je croisai son regard et me laissai aller contre sa main en lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Mes sens étaient toujours en alerte mais mes yeux ne pouvaient pas lâcher les siens. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans ces prunelles Emeraude, une chose sur laquelle je ne pouvais pas mettre la main et j'étais normalement plutôt douée pour lire dans les autres. Mes oreilles captèrent un bruit de pas, quelqu'un se dirigeait vers nous, quelqu'un qui sautillait plus qu'il ne marchait. Je devinais qu'il s'agissait d'Alice au moment où elle pénétra dans la salle qu'avait mis à notre disposition la vendeuse qui s'occupait de nous. Je n'eus pas le temps de me séparer de son frère avant qu'elle ne nous remarque et décidait que me séparer de lui précipitamment enverrait le mauvais message, et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle pense que j'avais quelque chose à cacher quant à ce qu'il se passait ici. Alors, pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, Alice arriva lorsque j'étais en position compromettante. Elle nous jeta un regard énigmatique et applaudit avec joie. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me lamentai sur mon sort, dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarquée et qu'avait-elle derrière la tête qui la mettait dans une aussi bonne humeur ? Edward essaya de cacher un rire derrière une quinte de toux qui ne dupa personne et je lui lançai un regard méchant. Il me lança un regard ayant l'air de dire : « Je m'amuse bien moi, j'attends de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir d'une idée made in Alice ». Oui, son regard disait tout ça, mes capacités à comprendre une situation semblaient être de retour bien qu'elles laissaient à désirer, surtout par rapport à d'habitude. En effet, les pensées d'Alice semblaient inaccessibles, si ce n'est qu'elle avait l'air très content et d'avoir hâte de faire quelque chose. Quoi exactement ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais c'était un début. Elle m'envoya un clin d'œil, s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de nous et croisa les jambes. Je me détachai d'Edward mine de rien et me laissai aller contre mon siège.

_ Les autres ont trouvé chaussure à leurs pieds, ils rentrent à la maison avec Mr. Grumpy, dit-elle. Il nous a laissés certains parmi les nouvelles têtes.

Mr. Grumpy était le nom du chef des gardes du corps officiels du groupe. Carlisle avait sûrement une raison spécifique de m'avoir engagée en plus d'eux pour la protection de ses enfants.

_ Il serait temps que tu choisisses une robe parmi celles que tu as essayées, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant.

Je souris avec malice.

_ Je les prends toutes, dis-je à l'intention de la vendeuse qui venait d'arriver à son tour. Mais je viens de recevoir une robe hier et je pense qu'elle serait parfaite pour l'occasion.

Alice sourit en retour et hocha la tête.

_ C'est une Chanel, ajoutai-je malicieusement encore.

Alice sauta sur ses pieds.

_ Oh, j'ai hâte de la voir déjà, s'écria-t-elle.

Edward me lança un regard impressionné, l'air de dire cette fois : « Oh, j'avoue que c'est très bien joué. L'appâter avec Chanel. » Je souris, très contente de moi.

_ Je suppose que tu as déjà trouvé une tenue pour toi et Edward, fis-je.

Alice hocha à peine la tête et commença de babiller à propos de mode. J'éclatai de rire et me levai, Edward en fit de même. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **Alice a une idée derrière la tête mais elle n'est pas la seule, Bella compte bien se venger de Damon.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine, j'espère.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeey Voici le chapitre 3 ^-^**

 **Pew pew**

* * *

Pov Bella

La robe que j'avais choisie révélait beaucoup de mon corps tout en cachant mes armes. Mes seins jouaient à cache-cache derrière le peu de tissu qui les recouvraient, le tissu qui couvrait mes fesses les moulait comme une seconde peau la robe alors vêtait mes jambes en un assemblage de tissus qui ne laissait rien paraître de l'arsenal que je trimbalais avec moi. Mes lèvres étaient rouges sang, imitant le rouge de ma tenue, et un simple trait eye-liner soulignait mes yeux. J'avais laissé le coiffeur d'Alice s'occuper de mes cheveux et je n'étais pas déçue de ce que me renvoyait le miroir : mes cheveux étaient dégagés de mon visage ç'avait le mérite de ne pas me gêner si je devais me battre et ça mettait en valeur mes traits réguliers. Mes pieds étaient chaussés dans des sandales noires dont les hauts talons avaient subi le même sort que ceux des Jimmy Choo que je portais plus tôt dans la journée : les côtés avaient été remplacés par des lames affûtées afin de servir en tant qu'armes.

Je me posai sur une chaise en attendant que les autres aient fini de s'être apprêtés, pensant aux événements à venir. Damon voulait être dans mes pattes pour je ne savais quelle raison, et Alice préparait quelque chose me concernant qui ne me disait rien qui vaille mais je ne serais pas démunie ce soir, j'avais des munitions de taille, et je parlais autant des armes que je transportais, que de mon corps et de mon esprit affûte. En effet, je savais user de mon corps comme une arme autant pour les yeux que pour frapper dur et fort. Damon avait beau avoir un effet fou sur moi, je savais d'expérience que j'étais une drogue pour lui, de ce fait j'étais loin de le laisser indifférent et je le ferais s'agenouiller devant moi et me supplier ce soir.

J'entendis un soupir et mon regard alla se poser sur la source de ce bruit : Rosalie. La belle blonde avait l'air de s'ennuyer mais ses yeux étaient hantés, elle regardait son téléphone comme si quelque chose allait en sortir et détruire son monde. Je me demandais s'il était plus prudent de la laisser se reprendre ou d'essayer de voir ce qu'il en était et de l'aider. Ce qu'il se dégageait d'elle était quand bien même inquiétant et il était de mon devoir de la protéger mais je ne savais pas si elle accepterait l'aide de l'étrangère que j'étais pour elle. Elle promena son regard partout dans la pièce à la recherche de quelqu'un ou quelque chose puis se décida à venir s'installer près de moi. J'entrepris de l'observer alors : la robe blanche qu'elle portait lui allait à merveille, épousait son corps comme une seconde peau, ne laissant rien à l'imagination... Ses cheveux blonds étaient bouclés et entouraient joliment son visage parfait. Elle était tellement belle qu'elle en paraissait irréelle, presque diaphane. Elle soutint mon regard lorsqu'il se posa sur le sien et haussa un sourcil interrogateur, me priant du regard de parler, de formuler mes pensées.

_ Quelque chose te tracasse, dis-je.

Elle se laissa aller contre son siège et soupira encore, puis son regard retourna sur moi et elle parut déterminée et enragée. Je clignai des yeux et l'intimai de me donner une réponse.

_ Quelques mauvais souvenirs se sont amenés à ma mémoire, finit-elle par lâcher.

Je hochai la tête pour l'intimer de continuer.

_ Disons que c'est dur pour nous, de nous ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'est pas notre famille. Nous avons vécu pas mal de choses et pour chaque mauvais moment, les autres étaient là pour aider. Puis, avec la notoriété du groupe, si on parlait à n'importe qui, le risque était grand pour l'histoire de se retrouver dans les journaux, le lendemain.

Elle baissa la tête et soupira profondément. Elle avait raison de se méfier des étrangers, je n'étais moi-même par très friande d'accorder ma confiance aux autres. Je soupirais à mon tour, cette famille avait décidément la coutume de bouleverser mon monde en s'appropriant une place parmi les rares personnes qui comptent pour moi et ce en un rien de temps. Je réfléchissais à un moyen de l'aider, de lui prouver que je ne trahirai rien de ce qu'elle me dirait, que j'étais digne de cette confiance qu'on avait du mal à donner, elle et moi puis je me souvins de l'accord de confidentialité que Carlisle m'avait fait signé.

Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas le lui montrer mais je pouvais en signer un autre rien que pour elle, pour qu'elle me dise ce qu'il en était, ce qui hantait ses magnifiques yeux violets, pour faire tout mon possible pour effacer ce chagrin. Je commençai à taper frénétiquement sur mon téléphone, il y avait une imprimante dans le bureau d'à côté, j'y envoyai le papier à imprimer et l'intimai de me suivre. Elle haussa les sourcils, interrogative mais me suivit quand même très curieuse. Je récupérai le document et dénichai un stylo sur le bureau, entreprenant de le compléter avec les informations que je connaissais.

_ Ceci est un accord de confidentialité, expliquai-je. C'est le standard pour la plupart des entreprises, mon père avait l'habitude de les faire signer par ses employés quand un projet avait un sujet sensible. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas le luxe d'accorder ta confiance à n'importe qui, et je sais que ce papier ne peut pas la remplacer mais tu ne vas pas bien et j'aimerais que tu puisses avoir la possibilité de m'en parler.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et entreprit de me regarder pendant quelques minutes, elle reporta son regard sur le document dans mes mains, semblant en pleine réflexion puis décida de s'approcher rapidement de moi et me prit dans une étreinte qui me fit me figer. Après quelques secondes, je répondis à son étreinte en l'entourant de mes bras, très surprise de me retrouver là, alors que tout ce que je suis et tout ce qu'elle est n'auraient normalement pas permis, ceci, ce rapprochement entre deux étrangères qui ont du mal à accorder leur confiance.

_ Dois-je supposer que c'est un oui, pour l'accord ? murmurai-je.

Elle se sépara de moi en riant doucement.

_ J'aimerais te dire que je n'en ai pas besoin mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté et lui intimai de m'en dire plus.

_ Oui, j'accepte l'accord, dit-elle en souriant. C'est une très bonne idée, Bella.

_ Puis tu peux, le scanner et demander l'avis de ton avocat, ajoutai-je. Comme ça, pas de risques, et tu es rassurée.

Elle hocha la tête et entreprit de taper à son tour sur son smartphone quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient.

_ Il dit que le formulaire est correct, dit-elle. Viens avec moi, on a encore une heure avant de devoir partir pour la fête.

Je la suivis, elle me guidait à une autre pièce, à l'écart des autres. Une espèce de petit salon décoré avec gout dans les tons pastel, l'éclairage discret lui donnait une ambiance très zen. Elle m'intima de m'installer et quitta la pièce quelques minutes elle revint avec une bouteille de champagne et deux flutes. Elle s'installa près de moi et entreprit d'ouvrir la bouteille et de nous servir.

_ Je sais que nous n'avons rien à proprement dit à célébrer, dit-elle. Mais ceci signifie beaucoup pour moi et je suis assez bouleversé par les évènements de ce soir et par ce que je vais te raconter alors… Un peu d'alcool aidera à délier les langues.

Je méditai, devais-je accepter de boire alors que je devais les protéger ce soir ? Quelques verres de Champagne ne me feront rien à vrai dire, sachant que mon corps tenait très bien l'alcool... Alors, j'acceptai la flute remplie d'un liquide ambré qu'elle me tendait et pris une gorgée, le liquide entreprit de chatouiller mes papilles — c'était très bon — et brula ma gorge lorsque je déglutis. Elle but son premier verre très rapidement, je la regardai faire et attendis qu'elle relève la tête avec son air très déterminé.

_ C'était i ans, mes parents, dit-elle d'une voix désabusée. Mes parents biologiques, je veux dire, étaient bien heureux qu'ils aient été bénis d'une fille aussi belle. Mon père avait un emploi stable dans la banque, un emploi dont il était fier, un emploi qu'il considérait être le résultat de son talent et d'un travail bien récompensé. Ma mère quant à elle s'occupait de la maison, de mes frères et moi, j'étais sa préférée cependant. Ils n'étaient pas satisfaits de leur situation, mes parents bien qu'ils avaient bien plus que la plupart, voulaient plus, et ils voyaient en ma beauté un moyen de satisfaire leur ambition. Et moi, telle la sotte que j'étais, j'étais heureuse d'être moi, Rosalie Hale, enviée de tous, flattée par le regard des hommes, gâtée par mon père qui me couvrait de cadeaux. J'étais si influençable que je désirais l'aisance matérielle que mes parents voulaient tant. Superficielle que j'étais, j'imaginais déjà habiter une belle demeure bien décorée, où toute un équipe de servants s'occuperaient de tout. Mais, une autre envie me taraudait, une envie bien plus tangible que tout le reste : je désirais être mère, auprès d'un mari qui m'embrasserait le soir en rentrant.

Rosalie se resservit alors, elle se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Quand elle les rouvrit, ses yeux brillèrent d'une froideur incroyable.

_ Le patron de mon père avait un fils, Royce King. Ce dernier était arrivé dans ma ville parce qu'il devait prendre charge de quelques affaires à la banque. Deux jours après son arrivée, ma mère oublia fort opportunément de donner son déjeuner à mon père. Elle me demanda d'aller le lui apporter insistant à ce que je porte ma plus belle robe, je me souviens avoir trouvé ça bien étrange, mais j'étais une bonne fille pour mes parents et je vivais pour leur approbation alors j'obtempérai. C'est comme ça qu'on se rencontra, Royce et moi.

J'entrepris de nous resservir, n'aimant pas où cette histoire qui ressemblait beaucoup à un conte de fées, allait. Bien que celui-ci en particulier risquait de ne pas finir par « Ils furent heureux pour toujours », je voyais mal Rosalie être dans un état pareil pour une histoire de cœur brisé.

_ Royce commença à m'envoyer des roses, tellement de roses que leur parfum me suivait même quand je sortais. Il était très beau, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient bien plus clairs que les miens. Il décréta un jour que mes yeux étaient des violettes et elles rejoignirent les roses dans ma chambre. J'avais trouvé mon prince et on projeta de se marier.

La bouteille de champagne était maintenant vide et le visage de Rosalie était agréablement rose. Je soupirai devant tant de beauté, et redoutai la suite.

_ Un soir, après avoir passé la soirée chez une amie, je rentrai tard chez moi. J'étais à quelques rues de chez moi quand je les entendis. Un groupe d'hommes attroupés autour d'un lampadaire brisé, riant trop fort. Ivres. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir appelé mon père pour qu'il m'escorte à la maison, mais le trajet était court, cela m'avait paru sot. J'entendis alors mon nom. C'était Royce, il était avec ses amis. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ivre. Je me souviens l'entendre s'écrier : « N'était-elle pas plus mignonne que tout, John ? ». John répliqua qu'il était difficile de voir avec tous mes vêtements.

Elle s'interrompit, elle était blanche maintenant, le rose sur ses joues avait laissé place à une expression des plus horribles. J'écarquillai les yeux, réalisant ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

_ Je t'épargne la suite, dit-elle alors. Ils m'ont laissée pour morte dans la ruelle en question. Carlisle m'a trouvé alors et me sauva la vie.

_ Et eux ?

Elle eut un sourire sans joie.

_ Les King étaient une famille importante, personne ne m'a cru, pas même mes parents. Ou alors, s'ils m'ont cru, ils aimaient leur aisance matérielle trop pour en faire quoi que ce soit. Carlisle me donna le choix de rester avec eux, Edward était déjà avec lui à l'époque.

Mon regard se focalisa sur une partie du mur. Je voyais rouge, ces monstres avaient marché loin de cette histoire sans être inquiétés et ses parents n'avaient rien fait. J'avais envie de détruire quelque chose et si ça pouvait être le joli visage de Royce, j'en serais des plus heureuses. Elle reporta son regard sur moi et remarqua ma colère.

_ Les choses allèrent mieux lorsque je rencontrai Emmett, dit-elle en souriant.

Ça ne réussit pas à me calmer, mais je me rendis compte que même si cette histoire était des plus horribles, il semblait y avoir plus que ça. Je me souvins alors que la source de sa détresse était son téléphone. Je hoquetai, Royce l'avait-il contactée ?

_ Bella ?

Je m'emparai de ses mains et cherchai son regard.

_ Il t'a contactée ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et acquiesça.

_ J'ai reçu des violettes et une carte disant : Tu me manques.

Elle reprit ses mains pour cacher son visage et je les laissai quitter les miennes. On resta alors ainsi quelques temps, contemplant la laideur qui peut accoutrer notre monde parfois.

_ Rosalie, dis-je alors. Je sais que ça risque de te paraître étrange, mais je te promets de m'occuper de cette histoire. Alors ce soir, tu dois t'amuser et ne pas t'inquiéter.

Elle laissa tomber ses mains et révéla une expression des plus étonnées : elle avait haussé les sourcils et sa bouche était pincée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je lui offris mon sourire le plus rassurant et priai pour que ça passe. D'une façon ou une autre, ça a marché et je me trouvais à m''étonner que le seigneur ait tendu l'oreille pour une personne comme moi. Je haussai alors les épaules, je n'allais certainement pas me plaindre… Je me levai et traînai Rosalie avec moi, en me promettant que dès la fin de cette fête, j'irais régler ce problème une fois pour toute.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous arrivions enfin à la salle de fête où quelques centaines de paparazzi nous attendaient. L'équipe de Mr Grumpy entreprit de séparer la foule pour créer un chemin pour nous. Nous marchâmes vers les portes de la salle où nous nous engouffrâmes rapidement.

_ Désolé à propos de ça, s'enquit Jasper. Le prix de la notoriété et tout.

Il avait un sourire contrit sur les lèvres et semblait sincèrement consterné. Je secouai la tête et lui retournai un sourire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il en faut plus que quelques journalistes pour m'effrayer.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et son sourire changea pour devenir inquisiteur. Je clignai des yeux, il commençait à ce se poser des questions sur moi, bien heureusement, c'était bien pour cela que j'avais créé une image de couverture.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air de ne pas être du milieu, dit-il alors confirmant mes soupçons. Tu ne nous as jamais vraiment parlé de toi.

La fin de sa phrase recelait quelques questions et son ton regorgeait de curiosité. Jasper semblait aimer les mystères et les résoudre… Ce trait le rendait assez intéressant à côtoyer mais ça pourrait s'annoncer ennuyant pour la suite. Je souris, j'aimais bien le challenge que promettait ses yeux.

_ J'ai grandi entourée de ce genre de personnes, après tout, dis-je. Mon père, étant à la tête d'un riche empire que peut s'avérer être une compagnie, je ne pouvais pas y échapper.

_ Oh, dans quoi travaille-t-il exactement ? s'enquit-il alors.

La suite de la conversation consista en une joute où je mis toute l'énergie qui ne n'était pas concentrée dans leur protection, à lui prouver — en usant de mon charme et de détails — que je n'étais pas un escroc. Après, lui avoir parlé de la compagnie en question, qui par ailleurs, n'était pas une blague, je me tournai vers Edward et le trouvai étouffant de beauté dans son ensemble noir très simple. Ses cheveux couleur cuivre en bataille lui donnaient un air farouche et ses yeux verts brillaient de quelque chose que je ne pouvais mettre la main dessus. J'allais pour lui dire quelques mots lorsque son lutin de sœur surgit devant moi et essaya de m'entraîner je ne sais où.

_ Alice, m'enquis-je en résistant aisément à ses bras qui essayaient de m'emporter. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ On doit aller chercher nos tickets, s'écria-t-elle enthousiaste.

_ Tickets, répétai-je.

Alice sautilla en tapant des mains comme elle aimait si bien faire et je sus que j'allais payer immédiatement pour ce sourire énigmatique de la dernière fois.

_ C'est l'attraction de cette soirée, répondit-elle. Tu sais comme le sol de cette salle ressemble beaucoup à un échiquier. Les invités reçoivent des tickets avec un emplacement et un temps et ils dansent avec l'autre personne qui a le même ticket.

Je clignai des yeux, réfléchissant à un moyen de passer sur ça... Cette histoire de jeu était une très mauvaise idée puisqu'elle nous séparait tous alors que pour les protéger, les avoir proche de moi, faciliterait bien les choses. Le timing devait être un des talents d'Alice car une musique entraînante retentit soudain et l'euphorie de la fête en elle-même commença à se propager parmi les invités. Je soupirai, je n'avais donc pas le temps de protester, j'allais devoir faire confiance en le fait que l'équipe de Grumpy était compétente assez pour le temps qu'il me faudra pour expédier ce jeu. Je laissai alors Alice nous entraîner pour chercher les dits tickets.

Lorsque je reçus plusieurs tickets, j'eus une envie incroyable d'étouffer Alice, envie que je réprimai difficilement en pensant à la tête de Damon lorsque je gagnerai notre pari. Un serveur nous proposa du champagne et j'enfilai deux verres pour m'aider à supporter la suite… Ce n'était pas le fait que je n'aimais pas danser, c'était en fait le contraire, le fait était que j'étais assez agacée de me trimbaler des étrangers qui risquaient d'être ennuyants à souhait ou pire qui me marcheraient sur les pieds et ne sauraient pas danser même si leur vie en dépendait. Je me dirigeai alors vers l'emplacement indiqué en soupirant fortement, au moins, les lentilles que je portais me donneraient accès aux caméras qui surveillaient la salle. J'avais déjà ça pour moi. J'étais au milieu de la piste de danse, je me laissai aller à la musique pour me regorger de ce moment avant de devoir souffrir le martyr en la compagnie d'un stupide luron, comme un nageur qui prendrait une dernière bouffée d'air avant de plonger dans les profondeurs d'un océan. Je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi par derrière et tournai la tête pour découvrir l'identité de mon premier partenaire de danse lorsque mon souffle s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Damon se trouvait devant moi, me dévorant du regard, pendant que j'appréciai la virilité de son corps que son costume habillait à merveille. Parfois, je détestai le concept de vêtements, surtout lorsque ça concernait une personne aussi belle que Damon, Dieu savait comme il était ravissant, et le faire porter des vêtements était un crime. Il colla son corps contre moi, et je sentis ses muscles contre mon dos, ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes à danser que je me rendis compte de ce que ça voulait dire.

_ Tu es mon premier partenaire, m'écriai-je.

Damon s'esclaffa contre moi et les vibrations que produit son corps contre le mien à cause de ce son me firent frissonner. J'étais dans de beaux draps, si je continuais à réagir de manière aussi intense à lui. Mais merde, il fallait m'accorder le fait que j'étais toujours capable de parler et bouger sans qu'il ne remarque rien de mon émoi.

_ Oui, c'est moi. Bella, tu es tellement belle que je veux que cette soirée soit déjà finie.

Il soupira et je glapis presque à ses mots. Je décidai que parler était peut-être une mauvaise idée et que danser était probablement pour le mieux et ç'aurait le mérite de me donner le temps de me reprendre et de me préparer à gagner ce petit jeu de ce soir. Je me laissai aller à la musique et contre son corps, heureusement Damon était un très bon danseur et je pouvais me lâcher complètement à ce niveau-là. Il me fit virevolter pour que je lui fasse face et nous entreprîmes d'onduler au son de la musique. Maintenant que je commençais à relaxer, je pouvais enfin dire que j'étais prête pour cette nuit qui semblait me réserver plein de surprises.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu :D**

 **Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pense :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeey voici un nouveau chapitre**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^-^**

* * *

Pov Bella

_ Alors, tu penses toujours que ce sera aussi facile de gagner notre petit pari, petite Bella ?

Je grinçai des dents à ce surnom et lançai mon pied vers ses parties intimes, faisant mine d'être créative dans ma danse. Je détestais qu'il se moque de ma taille — c'était assez ennuyant d'être sous-estimée dans le milieu à cause du fait que j'étais une femme, mais il fallait en plus que je sois minuscule. À dire vrai, je n'étais pas si petite, mais comparée à tous les professionnels que je côtoyai, j'étais assez menue, et bien qu'on voudrait penser que la taille et le poids ne comptent pas pour le combat, un homme mesurant 1m80 et pesant 90 kg de muscles aurait beaucoup plus de facilités à emporter un combat. Merde, même quelques kilos de graisse en plus changeaient la mise. Bon, après il fallait dire que ce que je n'avais pas en hauteur et en poids, je le complétais avec de la technique et de l'expérience. Ce n'était pas tant un problème si on travaillait assez pour avoir de la mémoire musculaire en effet, on n'avait pas toujours le temps de réfléchir en plein milieu d'un combat, aussi les mécanismes prennent la place de la réflexion, ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs permis de survivre aussi longtemps à ce métier.

Damon réussit à attraper mon pied avant que la collision avec son entrejambes ne m'apporte une satisfaction que je languissais de ressentir. Je lâchai un son de déception alors qu'il attirait ma jambe à lui et me renversait en arrière. Je me laissai aller, souriant au fait que si je bougeais trop hâtivement, je ne serais pas loin d'être nue. Damon me ramena à lui, ses yeux étaient d'un gris si foncé qu'ils m'hypnotisèrent pour quelques secondes. Je secouai la tête et décidai de vérifier les positions des Cullen, les couples dansaient tranquillement ensemble et Edward était en discussion avec quelque Producer, surement à propos de leur prochain album. Je reportai mon attention sur Damon qui avait un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, sourire qui ne prédisait rien de bon pour ma petite personne. Me rappelant soudain que ce qu'il m'avait dit demandait une réponse je rétorquai :

_ Eh bien, il me semble que celui qui devrait s'inquiéter est plutôt toi, puisque tu n'as aucun contrôle quant à la situation. Alors que suis maîtresse de mon destin.

Il partit d'un rire, hilare. Je fronçai les sourcils, ce que j'avais dit n'était pas si drôle, pourquoi était-il si amusé ?

_ Petite Bella, n''es-tu pas attachante ? Pas que je doute de tes talents ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu as toujours été meilleur assassin que garde du corps. Et puis, je pense qu'ici le truc, ce n'est pas de réussir à les protéger sans qu'ils ne le découvrent, mais de faire en sorte, que tu ne t'ennuies pas et décide de les abandonner pour une partie de chasse beaucoup plus intéressante.

Ah oui… Ce que le petit saligaud disait avait beaucoup de sens, je n'étais pas connue pour ma patience. Cependant, j'étais très têtue et si je décidais de faire quelque chose, je me donnais entièrement dans la tâche. Je portais ma main jusqu'à son menton et approchai son visage du mien, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Je posai un baiser rapide sur sa bouche et posai mon visage dans le creux de son épaule, c'est là que j'entrepris de le mordre si fort que le gout de son sang afflua dans ma bouche, je me léchai les lèvres et les posai tout près de son oreille. Respirant très fort, je chuchotai :

_ Ne m'appelle plus « petite Bella ».

Il frissonna contre moi, Damon était très sensible au niveau des oreilles et en profiter me comblait toujours d'une satisfaction incroyable. Très contente de moi, je continuai à danser pendant que Damon se reprenait. Je me disais aussi que ma tentative de vengeance pour le surnom passerait plus simplement si j'utilisais des moyens plus fourbes.

_ Alors, comment sont tes petits protégés ? Est-ce qu'ils aiment jouer la carte de la célébrité avec toi ?

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur, depuis quand s'intéressait-il à la personnalité d'un client ? Il remarqua mon interrogation et soupira :

_ Eh, bien, ils ont l'air intéressant, tu sais. La petite de la dernière fois disait parler à des oiseaux. Puis, le bel éphèbe aux yeux verts me semble vraiment appétissant. Comment tu fais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus chaque fois que tu croises son regard ?

J'éclatai de rire, le temps passait, les gens mouraient mais Damon restait le même. Bon, j'aurais pu voir venir la réflexion concernant Edward puisque Damon et moi avions un gros faible pour les yeux verts et c'était toujours une compétition chaque fois qu'on en croisait, spécialement si la personne à qui ils appartenaient était belle. Nous avions passé des années assez intéressantes à donner la chasse et à compter les points jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse un soir à trois dans un lit avec notre cible. En effet, à ce point, nous ne savions pas si nous étions censés se donner un point chacun ou aucun ou encore baser le succès sur le premier qui aurait atterri dans le dit lit. Finalement, nous nous décidâmes pour ne plus compter… Le vainqueur sur chaque cible obtenait le droit de faire faire à l'autre ce qu'il voulait. Il y avait une limite de temps cependant, ce qui n'était pas à notre goût, mais ne pouvions pas donner tant d'envergure à un événement qui pouvait s'avérer répétitif. Après tout, bien que les porteurs d'yeux verts fussent rares, le hasard pouvait très bien nous faire rencontrer de tels spécimens souvent on serait dès lors en fâcheuse situation si la durée de la pénalité était grande ou indéfinie. C'était pour cela, qu'à côté de ce pari récurrent, nous nous amusions à en avoir d'autres. Comme celui que nous avions eu à propos de ma mission actuelle.

Mais Edward était une part de ma mission, et c'était la première fois que je devais protéger quelqu'un pour une durée indéterminée contre une menace dont je ne connaissais rien. Faire de lui, la cible de l'une de nos compétitions pourrait s'avérer une très mauvaise idée. Je pouvais imaginer beaucoup de manières avec lesquelles tout cela finirait très mal. Je maudissais la provenance de mon ample imagination, spécialement lorsque je pouvais pleinement me jouer les scènes de pur plaisir qui m'attendaient si je me décidais à entrer dans le jeu.

_ Ne m'en parle pas, soupirai-je. En plus, c'est un pianiste, Damon. Si tu voyais ses mains... Mais compte tenu de la situation, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

La musique s'intensifia et Damon écarquilla les yeux pendant qu'il nous faisait prendre le rythme soutenu qu'imposait la chanson entraînante qui se faisait entendre dans la salle et pendant quelques instants, je me laissai encore aller à la joie de la musique et de notre danse. Il m'envoya un sourire juste avant d'entreprendre de me porter et de m'envoyer valser en l'air. J'atterris dans ses bras, il me rattrapa et me renversa en arrière. Lorsque je fus sur mes pieds de nouveau, Damon m'attira à lui et entoura ses bras autour de moi, sa tête s'approcha de moi et ses lèvres se posant tout près de mon oreille, il murmura :

_ Depuis quand les mauvaises idées te dérangent-elles ?

Son haleine fraiche chatouillait ma gorge et ce fut mon tour de frissonner. Je souris à ses mots il n'avait pas tort, je n'étais pas connue pour ma prudence concernant ce genre de choses. Qui essayais-je de berner ? Je n'étais pas connue pour ma prudence tout court.

_ Mm, je suppose que mes réticences ont plus à voir avec la nouveauté de la situation. Je n'ai pas envie que notre pari soit compromis par la chasse.

Je l'entendis s'esclaffer tout contre mon oreille et j'essayai de masquer les réactions de mon corps. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que son souffle pouvait produire une réaction telle que je devais me contrôler pour ne pas me laisser aller contre lui et fondre à son contact.

Je me renfrognai, je devais vraiment faire quelque chose contre la traîtrise de mon corps lorsqu'il était question de Damon. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi sa proximité me faisait autant d'effet. Je voulais bien admettre qu'il était l'une des plus belles personnes que j'aie jamais rencontrées, mais je n'étais pas si superficielle que la vue de sa beauté seule me rendrait pantoise. Ou du moins, j'espérais que c'était le cas. J'eus un sourire amusé à cette pensée, cependant si ce n'était que pour sa beauté, je l'aurais oublié le moment notre première nuit ensemble s'était finie. Non, Damon devait tout ruiner, et être intéressant, drôle et tout un tas d'autres adjectifs qu'il n'était pas confortable pour moi d'utiliser le concernant.

_ Mais Bella, nous n'avons jamais convenu d'exceptions. Si la personne en question est à notre goût et que des yeux verts sont en question, la chasse est ouverte. Alors, si ça met en péril notre autre pari et ta mission, soit. Mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour annuler la chose.

Je soupirai bruyamment en relevant la tête pour croiser son regard, lui envoyant un regard méchant.

_ Très bien. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à recevoir de l'aide de ta part, espèce de démon.

_ Très drôle, Bella, dit-il un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. J'adore le jeu de mot avec mon prénom. C'est de haut niveau.

Je me séparai de lui en le poussant très fort et décidai que comme il n'était pas vraiment possible de le punir en public, je pouvais toujours le défier en dansant. Très fort heureusement, la musique était mon alliée, parce qu'une chanson qui regorgeait de basse parvint à mes oreilles. J'entrepris un enchaînement complexe qui consistait en une succession de mouvements rapides, y insérant la grâce féline que j'avais acquis après des années à entraîner mon corps.

C'était incroyable comme ces années d'entraînements, à s'exercer au combat, à gagner des muscles à la salle, à se former à maîtriser toute une panoplie d'armes, m'avaient rendue consciente de la puissance de mon corps et du potentiel qu'il refermait. Chaque mouvement que mon corps faisait, si pas calculé, était précis et avait un but certain. Je m'abandonnais à la science de mon corps, et le laissais communiquer avec la musique, et la musique avait la voix de Lil Jon et il disait : _Shake what_ _your mama gave you._ J'entrepris alors d'obtempérer et de bouger ce que ma mère m'avait donné.

_ Yeah Belli Bella, s'écria Damon.

Il entreprit de se lancer aussi et ce fut à mon tour de l'acclamer. Ce qui avait d'abord commencé par être une tentative d'une espèce de bataille, était maintenant juste amusement. J'aperçus les couples Cullen nous approcher dans les caméras, juste avant qu'Alice et Jasper n'apparaissent dans mon champ de vision, accompagnés de Rosalie et Emmett. Alice me lança un clin d'œil et ils nous rejoignirent, se laissant aussi aller à la musique.

Edward venait de quitter la personne avec qui il parlait et se dirigeait vers nous. Lorsqu'Alice le remarqua, elle me tira vers elle et susurra :

_ J'ai bien vu comment mon jeu t'amusait, mais ce n'est pas encore fini.

Je clignai des yeux, alors qu'elle partait d'un rire cristallin. Damon haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et me tira à lui, avide de réponses. Je n'étais pas la seule paumée, ce qui n'améliorait pas tellement les choses. Edward était maintenant tout près et il semblait lire un bout de papier, un bout de papier qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux tickets que le petit lutin qu'était Alice m'avait refilés. J'écarquillai les yeux quand je compris ce qui était en train d'arriver. Un sourire diabolique se forma sur mes lèvres, tandis qu'un plan se formait dans mon esprit. Pour une fois, depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, Alice avait eu une merveilleuse idée, et j'allais en profiter pour prendre ma revanche sur le démon qui me servait de partenaire. Ce dernier semblait alarmé par mon sourire qu'il avait compris comme un très mauvais présage pour lui.

_ Tu sais comme tu disais ne pas vouloir m'aider plus tôt, tu vas bientôt le regretter. Je vais prendre de l'avance.

Edward choisit ce moment pour s'avancer vers nous en montrant son ticket.

_ Je pense que l'un de vous deux est mon prochain partenaire, dit-il, penaud.

Je sortis mon second ticket et le tendis vers lui. Il s'avéra que j'étais son prochain partenaire. Je ne me demandais pas comment Alice avait réussi à tout perpétrer, elle semblait avoir des moyens qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle. Cependant, j'étais assez surprise qu'elle ait réussi à faire coopérer Edward, il ne semblait pas être facile à manipuler, et il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce genre de jeu. La manière dont il avait réagi lorsque l'une de ses fans avait essayé de le toucher : ses lèvres avaient formé une grimace d'anxiété et de dégout. Quoi qu'il en fût, je n'allais pas me plaindre de l'occasion qui m'était présentée, après tout, on disait bien qu'à cheval donné, on ne regardait pas les dents.

Damon ne me lâcha pas tout de suite, il entoura ma taille de ses bras et posa sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je tournai la tête vers lui et le trouvai en pleine bataille avec Edward, ils se regardaient attentivement. Je souris à leur vue : celle de deux magnifiques créatures se contemplant de la plus délicieuse manière. Je soupirai en les imaginant ensemble et je dus émettre quelque étrange son sans m'en rendre compte parce qu'ils tournèrent la tête vers moi d'un même mouvement et leurs regards achevèrent de me retourner. Ces prunelles, bleues-grises et vertes, portant en elles l'éclat du désir, assombries par la faim que seulement une certaine activité pouvait satisfaire, me firent glapir. Je savais que Damon nous désirait, mais Edward était une toute autre affaire. Je pouvais voir que je n'étais pas la seule cible de sa concupiscence, qu'une partie de ce que recelaient ses yeux y était avant qu'il les tourne vers moi. Ça me prit par surprise et je réalisai alors que cette fois, tout était différent. Mon souffle s'étrangla alors dans ma gorge et mon corps s'appuya complètement contre celui de Damon. J'étais mal, très mal.

J'aurais beau avoir de l'avance, et être compétitive, gagner et perdre n'avaient pas beaucoup de différence. Parce qu'importait s'il succombait à moi ou à Damon, nous y perdrons tous les deux quelque chose. Jamais, l'une de nos cibles n'avait réussi à produire un tel effet sur nous, et l'électricité qui chargeait l'air le prouvait. Cependant, j'étais sûre que c'était notre présence, à tous les trois, qui en était la cause, comme si chacun de nous apportait quelque chose dont les deux autres manquaient. Comment pouvais-je dès lors danser avec Edward, comme si de rien était, après avoir découvert ce que j'avais découvert ?

Damon se racla la gorge et il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose lorsqu'on entendit des coups de feu à l'extérieur, la musique s'était faite très douce pendant notre moment, alors on put entendre très clairement qu'une fusillade était en cours. Et comme à chaque fois qu'une foule se savait en danger, une panique incroyable prit la salle. Je croisai le regard de Damon, l'intimant d'un mouvement de m'aider et il obtempéra, nous entreprîmes de rassembler notre groupe.

_ Suivez-moi, m'écriai-je. Il y' a une sortie de secours tout près d'ici.

Ils semblaient assez alarmés, mais n'étaient pas aussi paniqués que le reste des civils. Alice était perplexe quant à la situation, elle murmurait quelque chose à Jasper pendant qu'on se dirigeait vers la sortie de secours. Je vérifiai dans mes caméras ce qu'il en était, et découvris les gardes du corps des Cullen ainsi que les hommes engagés pour s'occuper de la sécurité ce soir, en pleine bataille avec les assaillants. Au pire des cas, ils les occuperaient pendant que je guidais les Cullen vers un lieu où ils seraient en sécurité. On arriva sans anicroche à la sortie de sécurité, bien que manœuvrer dans une foule en chaos, n'était pas de tout repos. Je vérifiai les caméras surveillant l'extérieur de cette sortie et jurai dans ma barbe. Une partie de nos adversaires semblaient attendre de nous cueillir à la sortie.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ceci ne semblait pas être une attaque aléatoire pour semer la terreur, ils étaient organisés et avaient même couverts toutes les sorties. Ces gens connaissaient la disposition de la salle, ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient donc venus préparés. J'espérais qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour mes protégés, parce qu'alors, personne ne pourrait les distraire, le temps que les mette en sécurité, après tout, aucun professionnel ne laisserait ses marques s'échapper aussi facilement. Je m'arrêtais et les autres firent de même, me regardant d'un air interrogateur.

_ Ils nous attendent dehors, dix adversaires, tous armés. Ils semblent avoir un but précis. Damon, peux-tu rester avec eux le temps que j'aille régler le problème ?

Damon secoua la tête, un sourire amusé.

_ Et rater une occasion de m'amuser, en te laissant tout le fun ?

Je jurai encore, je me disais aussi que ça risquait d'être futile de demander, mais je ne perdais rien à essayer. Edward s'avança vers moi, me tirant par le bras, envoyant une onde de choc dans le dit bras. Et merde, maintenant la traîtrise de mon corps s'étendait à lui aussi, je collectionnais la malchance à ce stade.

_ Je sais que nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça maintenant, mais il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion où vous m'expliquez tout plus tard.

Je clignai des yeux, en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Ouais, la malchance était pour moi, non seulement, pour la première nuit de mon job, j'avais le droit à l'attaque d'assassins, mais en plus de ça, j'avais déjà perdu mon pari, sans oublier que mon corps avait décidé qu'avoir des réactions disproportionnés à Damon n'était pas suffisant, il fallait aussi ajouter un étranger que je venais de rencontrer. Je reportai mon attention aux autres qui me regardaient comme si j'étais une très intéressante créature qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part. Je gémis de désespoir, faisant Damon me tapoter la tête.

_ Tout va bien, Belli Bella, on pourra avoir une grande discussion, avec Mr bel éphèbe aux yeux verts, plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais remercier tous les assassins qui ont permis ma victoire d'être absolue.

J'envoyai mon coude mais il l'attrapa juste avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec son ventre musclé, mais loin de m'arrêter là, j'entrepris de peser tout mon poids sur lui et le poussai contre le mur. Maintenant la pression, je me tournai toujours contre lui et posai mon bras contre sa gorge. Il leva le bras qui n'était pas bloqué entre nos corps, en signe de capitulation, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_ Ouais, Belli Bella, très énervée, alors le stupide démon va rester ici avec eux pour les protéger. Et il y a une chance, une petite chance que ma colère aille détruire les assassins, à la place de se concentrer sur toi.

Alice et Rosalie éclatèrent de rire et je relâchai Damon pour me tourner vers elles. Dans cette situation, la plupart des gens seraient en totale panique mais les voici entrain de rire. De quoi étaient-ils donc faits ? Je ne savais pas trop, mais ça me plaisait beaucoup.

_ Je t'avais dit qu'ils avaient l'air intéressant, Bella. Très bien, je suppose que je peux rester avec eux. Mais si tu prends trop de temps à te débarrasser d'eux, je risque de ne pas réussir à contenir mon impatience.

_ Mm, Bella, appela Rosalie. Je suppose qu'étant donné le calme avec lequel vous réagissez à la situation, c'est que vous êtes en contrôle. Mais fais attention, OK ?

Ma gorge se serra à ses paroles, elle s'inquiétait pour moi. J'étais assez perplexe quant au pourquoi de la situation, mais j'étais d'une manière ou d'une autre, assez contente que ce soit le cas. Je lui envoyai un sourire rassurant.

_ Je serais aussi prudente qu'une vierge la nuit de ses noces, fis-je.

Emmett partit d'un rire incroyablement sonore. Après, avoir envoyé un signe de la main, je marchai vers la sortie.


End file.
